Infatuated
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: In every sense, I am aware of you… MxY.
1. Lightning Strike

A Munto Fanfiction: Infatuated © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: In every sense, I am aware of you… MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: This was inspired by my most recent art piece _Infatuated By Your Scent Alone_: fav. me/d4bgdrm  
><span>I've wanted to do this for a while; a small series of drabbles, focusing on the senses. Let's see what becomes of it~! :D

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: _A Song of Storm and Fire _by: Yuki Kajiura

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>None.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Lightning Strike<span>

"What's wrong, Yumemi?" Ichiko inquired behind her.

Green eyes flickered back to Earth, briefly pondering to what strange feeling had suddenly become of her, but pushed it aside. Yumemi turned to her worried friends and reassured them.

"Oh, it's noth—"

Suddenly, there was a blast, a whirlwind with howling air and smoky debris. The explosion of rippling magic caused the pink umbrella to slip out of her surprised grasp.

A cry escaped her lips, and as the girl finally opened her wide eyes, she drunk in what was before her: green, various shades of green smoke and the rumble of thunder.

There was a certain charge in the air, daunting and powerful. The smell of freshly befallen rain hit her senses, that, and a foreign, almost sweet, scent. Did lightning just strike?

Yumemi then turned, greeted by a crouched figure, who was consumed in the fog.

Red. So bright and contrasting, the color alone made her eyes hurt.

"It is you. I have finally found you, Girl of Destiny." The man stood, graceful, tall, and intimidating.

A light flutter was emitted from the silk cape of his, harmonizing with her erratic, fearful heart.

"There is no time left." A large palm stretched towards her, ordering, "Lend me your power."

Yumemi took a weary step back.

_'Power? What power? What was this? Who…?'_

Finally, she was able to speak, voice meek and shaking. "T-this is…"

"Come." He took a stride forward. However, suddenly, there was a quiver in her vision, distorting the man before her. He then recoiled back, gave a grunt, and grasped his charred, right wrist.

Gold, like the sun, like honey, shared her vision, burning, authoritative, and grounding. She could not move.

"Hey, you can hear my voice, right?" he inquired.

Yes, it was low, demanding, and elegant.

She continued to stare, amiss and in awe. "This is…"

"There is no time," his bare arm gave a sweep at his cape, commanding, "So come to me!"

A hand grasped her shoulder, pulling Yumemi back from the vision of the foreign man—

"Hey!" he snarled.

—And then she was where she once stood, in the puddles of the nature's aftermath, and with her friends…

"Yumemi!" Ichiko cried.

The blonde rose from her friend's supportive grasp. Suzume took a few steps towards her, concerned.

"What just happened?" she whispered to herself.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Her heart gave a lurch. "Ichiko, you didn't see that?"

Worried brown eyes blinked. "See what?"

Yumemi stared, dazed; green moons, wide, and awed. Was she seeing things again? Was this yet another _dream?_

Just who was this Red Man?

* * *

><p><span>AN: See what I mean by short? This is barely even a page-and-a-half long… =_=;  
>And no, I don't think Yumemi was romantically attracted to Munto at this point, even considering the second OVA. Some deep feelings, sure, but she was more captivated in his presence, than anything. What she thought was a dream for so long has turned to be a reality. I'd be curious, too, if I were in her situation, would want to see more.<br>_I've Finally Found You…:_ fav. me/d4bko33

—Ari [10.1.11]


	2. Prideful Introductions

A Munto Fanfiction: Infatuated © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: In every sense, I am aware of you… MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: So, I've decided to write out all the scenes where they converse with one another, at least, for the two OVA's. I won't do every second for the last movie, since they have so many conversations, but will definitely have the fluffy parts  
>This scene description may sound very similar to the one I wrote in chapter six of <em>Waiting For You<em>, since it is a remake, but obviously in Yumemi's POV.

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: _Eyes On Fire_ by: Blue Foundation

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Prideful Introductions<span>

The descending sun painted the summer sky royal blues and purple, creating a watercolor of possibilities within the rising moon. The echo of footsteps shattered their thoughtful silence.

"Suzume's hand, huh? My hand is bigger than a guy's," she heard Ichiko murmur. Her peripheral vision caught the tomboy raise her right palm in comparison. "What guy would want to hold my hand?"

Yumemi continued to watch her feet with a crescent smile. However, there was that feeling again; that daunting presence, his burning gaze on her.

Luster green widened, features morphing into a mixed expression of surprise and awe. A small gasp emitted from her gaping lips.

Ichiko seemed to notice this and paused her stride to peer at the girl. "Yumemi, what's wro—"

Suddenly, the blonde cried out in surprise and was knocked off her feet by the powerful force of ancient magic. The loud explosion of debris and smoke followed suit once again.

Rain… There it was again, and some strange, sweet tang in the air. *1

She noticed that the cement was cool against the sweating palms of her attenuate hands.

"I finally got through," she then heard a familiar male voice mutter to himself. The soft rumble of thunder harmonized with his booming voice. "There is no time left. Daughter of the Earth, lend me your power."

Yumemi finally opened her lids and stared at the Magical King in wonder.

She took the time to really observe the arrogant man before her: Orange, like the sunset, which painted the skies behind him, mixed with the flutter of his wild firelocks and maroon cape. The girl assumed that he adored the vibrant color, for his fitted pants and exposing top were clad in red. An emerald, clasped within the silver belt of his, contrasted against the bright shade.

His ears were odd, pointed at the ends, elf-like, while his eyes were smoldering bullion.

She was drawn in. They would not permit her to break the heated contact.

"Girl, what is your name?" he demanded.

She paused, with a snapping blink of her reverie. The blonde answered in a broken reply, voice small and timid, "Yu-me-mi…"

The smoke finally dispersed, revealing a mirrored image of herself, alongside the elfin man. The skies, there, were blue as she had viewed previously. The image of it all was beautiful…

"Yumemi," Munto tested her name with the palate of his mouth. "Alright then, listen carefully. The almighty Akuto energy in my world is drying up. We are in danger of total devastation. In order to divert this danger, I need your power!" his steady voice rose in desperation.

Yumemi swallowed, while her expression then changed to a guarded one. "Who are you?"

The disgruntled king did not seem to appreciate her tone and locked his jaw in prideful frustration. "Address me as Munto-sama, not '_you!_'"

She would have laughed at the claim, if she were not so shaken by his smothering presence.

"There is no time," he repeated. His voice softened at tad, but still held its harsh edge. "You have already seen it—" he was referring to her _dreams_, "the Heavens are falling, and will turn the Lower World into a land of death. If you do not lend me your power, both the Heavens and your world will perish!"

Wide, green irises drew into themselves. This was just another one of her crazy visions again.

_'But they are never like this. Never…' _her conscious whispered in a taunt.

"Is this the dream I always have?" Yumemi inquired softly to herself.

"No!" he reprimanded. She looked up to find his face reveal a dark snarl at his lip. "This is not a drea—"

However, suddenly, her friend replaced his furious visage. Ichiko grasped her petite shoulders and shaking her firmly. "Yumemi!"

"Ah!" the blonde cried. Her heart was beating so fast…!

"Yumemi, get a grip of yourself!" The tomboy got close to her face, grounding her with a hard look.

Now she was so confused… What…?

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'huh?' Jeez…" she heard Ichiko sigh and then pressed, "I'm worried about Suzume, but I'm also worried about you too, you know!" squeezing her shoulders in emphasis.

It was then that his name first brushed against her lips, the tone airy and full of wonder, "Munto…"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yep, these are gonna be short, but fun! We've got up to two pages this time! Yay~! I was gonna extend it, but decided not to. XD AKA: was being lazy.  
>I'm probably gonna make a screen-cap for this scene, too, since it's my most favorite 'visit' between the five (in the first OVA.) :D<p>

—Ari [10.17.11]

* * *

><p>*1: Just to put it out there, I always describe magic to be sweet smelling. I'm not sure why, but that's how I imagine it. XD<p> 


	3. Bitter Denial

A Munto Fanfiction: Infatuated © RedWingedAngel002  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
><span>Genre<span>: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance  
><span>Summary<span>: In every sense, I am aware of you… MxY.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Once again, these were some helpful and inspiring pieces: _Of Emeralds and Rubies_ by: ElfMaidenOfLight and _At the Feet of the Grass by_: Tripleguess

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: _Phaeleh_—_In The Twilight_ by: Mr. Suicide Sheep and _Deep_ by: Pearl Jam

* * *

><p><span>Japanese Index<span>:  
>Chichi-ue: Respectful way of addressing one's father<br>-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady

* * *

><p>"Talking."<br>_'Thinking.'  
>MemoriesFlashbacks._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Bitter Denial<span>

It has been hours since the sun had set and he made contact with the Girl of Destiny. The skies were now painted red within the oncoming morning, as a warning towards the bloodshed to come, which would be seized if he did not succeed.

Too late, he was running out of time! He needed to hurry, or else—

Only a day has passed without Akuto. Munto gave an irritable, "Tsk," at his weary body, and he quickly shoved the _weak_ feeling away to hone his magic.

It was so difficult to locate her, for she was just a mere ember compared to the lively flickers of each human spirit. It was daunting to find that such a feeble light was the hope to their future. And yet, he believed in her, for the Magical man _knew_ she had the ability within Ryueri's sight. The Prophetess has never failed him, and he would not start doubting now.

Searching, and more searching, still. His floating form landed on the ledge of a cool rock. His direction was getting warmer.

Ah! There she was…!

Bullion cast one last glance to the skies above and unto his island. His home. His responsibility. His Kingdom.

It was time…

With a sweep of his maroon cape, the monarch broke through the rift, provided by the powers of the Outsider, and found himself consumed with light, magic, and a howling wind. Such force was required, for it was not easy to get passed the barrier of the space-time continuum. And yet, there was that _small_ sliver, which still separated the two worlds.

Munto breathed in the foreign air. His unconscious noted that it smelled odd, unclean. And yet, had a hint of something… Something sweet and floral.

Of course, he took no mind to this strange scent and peered down at the cowering girl, whose form was encompassed within moonlight. From the looks of it, this must be her sleeping chambers. Another's resting light; one, no, three more, tickled his peripheral senses. Her family and kin, he presumed, filtered the household.

He saw that Yumemi was huddled in the corner of her bed, overwhelmed by his dramatic entry.

She could not keep pretending he was not there… He was! She needed to _wake up_ and face the reality of this situation!

"Do not close your eyes," Munto ordered. "Do not take your eyes off of your future."

Yumemi finally uncoiled herself and turned to stare at him. "Who are you? A stalker ghost?"

The king felt his form stiffen. Such insolence! "Do not say 'you!' Address me as Munto-sama!" his sharp jaw snapped.

Wary green cast themselves downward, as she cradled her head with a sweating palm, and whispered to herself, "I've really gone crazy now…"

"You are _not_ crazy!" She _has_ to understand…! "You must believe in me and what you saw. You saw the destruction of two worlds and the extinction of both races." He lowered his voice slightly, attempting to calm the shaken girl. "But the world is struggling to avoid this and regain the relationship that existed in the ancient past. Now, Yumemi, lend me your power…"

"This is just a dream… an illusion," the blonde murmured in denial.

Munto gave a mental sigh, while red brows furrowed in distaste. It appears that he needed to be patient.

"I know you understand what I am saying."

—However, he never really was a patient man. The urgency of it all already had him on the edge.

"Yumemi, come now, there is no time left!"

Silence.

"Yumemi!" he cried.

Another suffocating echo, and then her voice was soft, "It's not like I asked to see you."

Selfish! She was just being a_ selfish_ little girl, who was blinded—!

"Your own future is going to be destroyed. It is not just you; it is everything! Your world will be annihilated unless you lend me your power."

_'_Open_ your eyes…!'_

"Come to me." A coiled hand extended, strong and pale in the moonlight. No reaction. "Yumemi!"

"Shut up! I don't want to!" she cried in defense.

Munto's chest suddenly heaved, consumed within a firm grip of cold shock. The shaking fear and desperation of the tone…

His pale eyes widened as he blinked in surprise. Did his vision mislead him? That harsh push of force he had just felt… What he just witness within that spark of kindled fire…

She _was_ the one.

But just as quickly as it came, it snuffed out.

"Why must I be the one?" Munto heard her whimper. "Why can't you find someone better? I don't have that kind of power!"

Doubtful, so uncertain of her own ability. The redheaded king had to encourage her.

"Only you can do it."

"I'm trying to say that I don't know what you're talking about!" her raised voice reproached. "Besides, you can't even touch me. How am I supposed to lend you my power?"

The corner of his lip lowered.

Yumemi then gave a defeated sigh, turned and cradled her brow once again. "This is no good. Who am I talking to? That sky and this strange man are my delusions…"

And then it dawned to him: This girl did not know who she was—what her importance was.

Pity and compassion rushed through Munto's chest. Despite the heavy burden of his role as a young King, he knew _exactly_ who he was: he was the fated child who would bring forth order and the dwindling flow of the Akuto cycle. However, he needed her power for that.

He did not expect her to be so frightened of him…

_'If she is not fully aware of her own abilities, then getting passed the space-time continuum will be…'_

His voice softened in empathy, "Running away will not solve anything. In the past, our worlds were once connected by the flow of Akuto. But the cycle was broken a long, long time ago. Both worlds are now on the verge of destruction. In order to avert that, your power is needed! You have the power!" Munto pushed.

"How am I supposed to believe a ridiculous story like that?!" Her eyes were so fierce, like green fire. Yet, he saw, beneath it all, that they were so _frightened_. She was like a cornered animal, lashing out in fear.

"Look around you!" Yumemi stood to add onto her height. She was standing up to him, the great King of all Magic. He would have laughed at her bravery, if it were not for the desperation. "There is neither destruction nor devastation! Everyone is living in peace!"

Running… How long has this girl been running from herself?

"Destruction has already begun," he countered calmly. "You knew that when you saw it. You have the power to save us from that fate! You have the responsibility to the future."

Her raised arms flopped at her side in defeat. "If you're talking about homework, I've already finished mine."

His firm lips curved downward still. This was _no_ matter to be making petty, smart-assed jokes! People were _dying_ above their heads.

"I am talking to you about the future," Munto growled in frustration.

Her shaking knees then gave out, gradually accepting the burden of it all. "The future?"

_Finally_, she was starting to understand.

"Correct, the future of you and this world," the king confirmed with a nod.

Each breath was starting to become more and more labored, difficult to take in. His energy was sapping within every passing moment.

"I don't believe you or what your talking about, but I'll listen." With a flurry of golden locks, she turned to face him, revealing those luster irises of hers as they flickered, doubtful. "What can I do? Is there something _I_ can really do?"

There she was again, calling him—!

"Address me as Munto-_sama_, not _'you!'_" the prideful royal replied with a snarl.

Suddenly, there was pain, hot, searing pain encompassing his very core. Gradually, it was tearing him apart. His bare arms unconsciously rose to hold himself, to keep the magical connection at bay, and—

Within the roar of his palpitating heart rushing through his pointed ears, he heard her pleading voice. It appeared to be a mere whisper, as if in were muffled in water.

"Tell me, Munto, what can I do?"

He was drowning. The lack of Akuto, which sustained his physical life, was suffocating.

A shuttering gasp, followed by an unpleasant crash upon hard soil, left him writhing in pain. Dust filtered through his nostrils.

The connection was lost. At this rate, his aching body would not last.

Another sharp intake of breath. He needed to keep going, even if it cost his own life. He _will_ get passed that wall and save them. He had to! He _needed_ to get up…!

A memory, bright and lapping within the tenderness of his father's bass voice, drifted into his reverie.

_"Now… Why do we fall?"_

Munto tried to block it out, for the pain was too much, however, his weary state would not permit him to do so. His own young tenor soon followed suite, it high in pitch and filled with innocence…

_"So Chichi-ue can help me back up?" Large, luster irises stared up at him in expectation._

_Andreios' face quirked in surprised, which then morphed with a series of hearty laughs._

_"That is right." A large hand came to his stout, tear-stained cheek and wiped away a lone droplet. "Chichi-ue will always pick you back up."_

Munto groaned in backlash; curling into himself.

_"However, that was not quite the answer I was looking for." the man's booming voice softened. He grasped the five-year-old's small palm and held it tenderly within his large one. "The reason why we fall is to get back up again." A grin broke from his stern features. "To keep moving forward. That's why…"_ *1

_Finally_, the memory faded. And yet, his chest was not only clenching from the lack of power, but from the raging emotions of it all. His jaw locked, attempting to conceal the strangled cry within his heaving chest.

It hurt. The redhead yearned for his father's sturdy support and admiration; longed for his mother's soft-spoken advice and affections. But he knew they would never be coming back. *2

_Elder of Shozet's voice was so cold as he exclaimed with a sweep of his arm, "You are a bastard child, Munto—" _

_They betrayed him. They turned their backs on him. "We, the United Army_—_"_

No! No, he would _not_ let himself get consumed within another flashback!

"Get up!" he hissed in encouragement. The movements were stumbled and jerky, while his throat wheezed with each breath. "Get _up!_"

_'Breathe. Keep moving. Keep it together. Do not falter. Get up,'_ he chided himself with simple steps.

"Keep moving forward." Stars danced across his fading vision; blurred at the seams.

_"You cannot do this on your own…" The Outsider firmly stated._

He was losing himself.

"Heh, I suppose you're right," Munto admitted with a bitter scoff. The taste of metallic iron swathed his palate with red hues.

He recalled the none too kind exchange with the Gatekeeper of Time, who called him a fool and ordered in parting to go and face death, itself. So, this is what it was like... *3

"You are going to shove it in my face now, aren't you, Gas?" The claim was swept within the wind, not even permitted to echo about the wide, rocky planes.

Once again, his body faltered, colliding with the dusty soil.

The king soon found through first hand experience, that the Land of Death had harsh, hot days, whilst the nights were bleak and oh-so cold.

He struggled to sustain himself, his slipping sanity, along with his waning life. Of course, he was just talking to yet another memory.

"Keep it together…!" he snarled. His shaking arms would not move.

Munto could not do this by himself. He would have to push away his pride and _admit_ the single truth: He needed her, needed that human's power.

He _needed_ Yumemi…

Status and roles put aside, he finally realized, then, in the midst of his sluggish mind, how pitifully alone that girl must feel, not knowing who she was.

_'Yumemi,'_ the Magical King choked.

One shaking last breath, and then his vision went black.

"Yumemi..."

* * *

><p><span>AN: This is a little longer than what I had expected. Four pages! And look! I actually extended it this time! Yaaay~!  
>Yeah, I know Munto didn't go <em>crazy<em>, but with the life energy suddenly out of his grasp, and in that much pain, one might tend to falter a bit. As always, I stretched that thought out to the max.

—Ari [10.20.11]

* * *

><p>*1: <em>Why We Fall<em>: This flashback can be seen here, which will be mentioned in both _Waiting For You _and _Tomorrow's Promise_: fav. me/d4ar1eq

*2: Give this description a moment to settle. I find, in the end, Yumemi fills both of those missing roles of his late parents. In her own way, she supports him, obviously admires him, and yet, through her soft voice, gives advice (and snappy lectures), as well as loving affection.

*3: Reference to the first original OVA opening, which was removed from the series: youtu. be/kqDdSxQwYtw


End file.
